otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Foresight
Ungstir Landing Pad - Rough hewn walls of iron and basalt, grooved by machinery used to carve this spaceport facility out of the glinting black and gray rock, rise on all sides and arches above of the broad pad that provides ample room for starships to rest during their stay on Ungstir. Bright sulfurous lights seem to cast the chamber in permanent daylight despite the gloomy darkness and stars that loom beyond the huge portals, protected by the hazy shimmer of the prot's atmospheric containment fields. Through the force screens, silhouetted by the glow of the distant star Perseverance, one can make out the rolling, drifting shapes of rocks and planetoids - remnants of the world to which this chunk once belonged. Squat, dark-haired technicians with pale skin and gruff demeanors move from ship to ship, checking fuel levels and mechanical fitness of the vessels. An archway leads out of the landing facility and into the city of Resilience, via the customs station. Several large bays are set aside for ship maintenance and repair, serving as a general purpose drydock facility. - Lifting a hand to press over his forehead and one eye, Novikov grumbles quietly, "Can I say nozhink right today?" The question does not particularly seem posed for his companion, however. "Zhat is not vhat I meant," he continues somewhat more forcefully. Leyna just waves a hand absently in reply to Novikov. "Does not matter, da?" she replies. "Vhatever. Ve hafe otzers zhings to zhink about. We still hafe not given our reports for our last mission, sometzing ve need to do soon." Aleksei steps onto the landing pad, having had his nightcap at Rockhopper's. As is his habit, he stands nead the center of the pad and starts to look over the ships, starting with a lookover of the Hand of Fate, slightly frowning as he does so. As he does so, he notices the Chief Kommissar dropping his pad.. He greets Khotek: "Privet, Komrade. Need help with that notepad?" At the moment Al doesn't notice the militiafolk. Tek glances back at his fellow Kommisssar. "Nyet, Kommizzar, it juzt dropped into my pocket." He turns and steps toward him. "Az usual ve have zhinkz to dizcuzz." The Ungstiri militia prides itself in their capacity for coordination, for order: it is a passion that blooms from their natural patriotism. When you love what you do and pride yourself in your work, you do it as efficiently as possible. It is no surprise that travelers often find patrolling units around the landing pad, ensuring the safety of the Rock and its residents. A group of five uniformed men strides out of the militia hangar led by one whose coat and marks will identify him as an officer to those with an educated eye. They do not walk with the measured pace of men trained to obey, but with the calm ease of men will do so because it is in their nature. "Sergeants," Captain Gasparov says, addressing both Leyna and Novikov upon approach. He is a man in his thirties, young and strong, with a firm gaze. Such a stern face is made unusual by his faint smile. "I haf yet to thank you for your actions in during zeh mission. You saved my life." Newt just continues to make his way down the landing pad, keeping to the areas marked for such activities. Novikov, who seems on the verge of speaking toward Leyna, tenses visibly as they are approached by the captain. His stance changes, as if automatic, to a slightly more formal posture. To Gasparov, however, he says nothing, giving the officer only a slow nod. Much like Novikov, Leyna freezes, shifting from disgruntled woman to Militia officer. She nods her head in reply to Gasparov, "Da, sir. It vas a part of our duty," she replies, speaking for both. "Ve vould not leafe anyone behind." Volganice glides out of the shuttle station, a mild and soothing green illumination covering him as much as his coat does. As he walks, his cane taps along the ground, a slow steady sound that accompanied with the odd clacking of his boots form a slow and somber tune. Aleksei nods to understanding. "Ah, I see. Indeed, we do have things to discuss, Chief." At this point, Al's interrupted by the militia heading out of the hangar and Captain Gasparov's conversation. Al starts to listen in on the captain's tlk to the two militia starshinas. Khotek turns around at the repetative sound of the cane tapping on the ground, raising an eyebrow at what he finds to be the cause but merely shakes his head at the sight. "Do you have zhe rezults of zhe tezt," he says as he returns his attention to Aleksei. He follows the man's line of sight to the group of militiamen and women. "Strange, da? Hafe been... going in and out of zeh clinic since then," the Militia officer comments. "Fery strange headaches. Dreams. Vill hafe to speak vith you both about vhat happened zhere. I..." The soldier trails off, allowing one hand to move up against his temple. "Vivid dreams, da? Am takink leave until it stops. Ordered to." He turns around to face his unit of men, frowning. "Vhat? Did vone of you say somethink?" Newt stops and looks back at something that caught his eye. Novikov eyes the captain almost suspiciously as he turns toward his men, brows quirking upward as he gives Leyna a brief glance. He seems more concerned for her, however, than the strange behavior of the officer before them. Still, he remains a quiet observer. Leyna's brows draw together somewhat, "Dreams, sir?" she inquires slowly. "Vhat kind of dreams?" Her eyes flicker upwards, gazing towards the fuzzy stars. "Zhere vere strange zhings happening zhere, sir... if you vould hafe the time soon, ve could sit down vith you about it. Ve still do not know vhat exactly happened to you." By the time Gasparov is once more facing the two sergeants, his eyes -- though focused on the pair -- seem distant. "I once met a woman by the lake," he says in his usual voice, except the usual accent is gone. "She had long white hair. She had long white hair." Eyes pressing shut, the captain takes two unbalanced steps back, nearly stumbling to the ground. "Zeh headaches, you see. Zhey come and go." His voice begins to rise. By now, it is easily be heard by those not immediately around the group. "With the lady and her comb. She had such nice eyes and two beautiful children." After a short search Newt fails to find what he thinks he saw and resumes walking down the path, though now the raised voice of the captain takes ahold of his attention and so he looks over. Aleksei looks puzzled as the captain starts to talk a bit stranglely about a white-haired woman and her children. As the Chief speaks to him, however, Al manages to tear his attention away from the militia group for a moment. Alek frowns greatly as he replies: "Still not as yet. Registry's not too forthcoming with information, da? Incidenttally, how is our, ahh, mutual colleague doing." Al makes a subtle gesture to Khotek toward the militia group, indicating he'd rather not discuss certain things while they are around. ~Oh, what a lovely day! So happy, so witty, so gaaaaaa-y~ A mental projection, an odd lilting tone to the 'voice' is directed for the Ungstiri public on the landing pad. Volganice keeps walking, pink fluttering off his pale skin, a bubble of barely contained glee. Khotek peers a Gasparov. He turns his head slightly toward Aleksei. "I zee, our friend iz fine az of zhe lazt time I zar him. And az for zhe militia, I do not zhink zhat zhey're attention iz on uz. You zee vhat I zee?" He clasps his hands behings his back. "Do you zhink zhat he needz help?" Tek shakes his head. "Nyet, nyet...he iz of zhe militia and zurrounded by zhoze of zhe militia." His attention on the officer is broken momentarily by the Vollistan's greeting. Giving Leyna another brief glance, Novikov takes the moment to speak up, "Kapitan, perhaps you should be lyink down, da?" He pauses, brows knitting together as his gaze briefly scans around the landing pad. "Respectfully," he adds, almost as an after-thought. The rambling seems to tug at Leyna bit more as she rubs at her forehead lightly before focusing on Gasparov. "Vould zhere be a girl, sir?" she asks softly, politely. "A little girl? Elena?" She bites on her lip, glancing up at Novikov a little worriedly. "Can you hear the children laughing? Can you hear the children laughing?" The Militia captain takes yet another step back, the members of his unit confusedly moving away from him, apparently unsure what to do. It is then that Gasparov opens his eyes: two completely white orbs staring at both Leyna and Novikov. “Canyouhearthechildrenlaughing. Canyouhearthechildrenlaughing." Aleksei nods in thought. "Da, they are a bit busy here, I notice. And yes, he's got the militia to take of him, yes? Oh yes, got your note. That is *not* good news. It appears our friend has been busy. Da, need to talk about that. But still not here..our friend may have friends around, if you know what I mean." Al appears to be winking at the Chief. That or some dust got in his eye. IN KHOTEK’S MIND: Images flash in your mind. They do so rapidly but with power: an ocean, a galaxy, a rope, a fox. They last seconds, but the power of their presence is undeniable. Khotek tilts his head at Gasparov's ranting. "Vhat zhe hoop...are zhey koink to let him fa....." He stops mid-sentence and places a hand on his forehead. "Vhat zhe...." He shakes his head. IN NOVIKOV’S MIND: Images flash in your mind. They do so rapidly but with power: a house, a horse, a rope, a comb. They last seconds, but the power of their presence is undeniable. Novikov's eyes widen, hands lifting to the sides of his head suddenly, and he takes several rapid steps away from Gasparov, almost tripping over his own feet. Shock suddenly fills his expression, and he mutters a string of curses. IN VOLGANICE’S MIND: Images flash in your mind. They do so rapidly but with power: a moon, a wolf, a fox, rings around a planet. They last seconds, but the power of their presence is undeniable. Volganice stops as images are flashed directly into his mind, eyes widening behind his bananna shades. Immediatly, desperatly, he thrusts his mind shields up to keep anything else from filtering in, his pinky illuminance dying immediatly. IN LEYNA’S MIND: Images flash in your mind. They do so rapidly but with power: a moon, a wolf, a fox, a comb. They last seconds, but the power of their presence is undeniable. A soft whimper escapes Leyna's lips as she lifts her hands to try and hide her face from the world, rubbing frantically at her temples, mumbled words slipping out, not coherent or even coming close to sounding like actual sentences. IN ALEKSEI’S MIND: Images flash in your mind. They do so rapidly but with power: a moon, a wolf, a fox, rings around a planet. They last seconds, but the power of their presence is undeniable. Aleksei looks in concern at Khotek. "Are you all.." Al then blinks and shakes his head. "Nevermind, I seem to have gotten what you've got, yes?" Alek shakes his head again, trying to get rid of what he's 'seen'. The blank-eyed Gasparov remains in place, his head now slightly tilted. "When the Fourth seeks vengeance, the Third will submit to vanity. Hounds will chase the Moon across the field. Watch the skies for the things that will never come. Spheres are the domain of the Wolves. In the planet where the greedy hearts sell their own souls. Canyouhearthechildrenlaughing?" The officer then draws his pistol and places it against his head. "The Wolves heard them. So did the Five. And now they're gone." Novikov clenches his jaw as his hands leave his head rapidly. "Stop him!" the Starshina barks as he himself rushes the captain swiftly, reaching for the pistol with one hand while the other seems ready to defend himself from a swing. Leyna is a bit slower than Novikov, the images hitting her mind a bit more forcefully, perhaps. However, when she looks up and notes Gasparov, she moves forward with Novikov. "Sir!" she half shouts, following after to assist with the removal of the weapon if possible. "Vhat zhe hoop is he....ztop him," Khotek says with half-opened eyes. He shakes once more before dashing toward the officers. "Vhat a day," he mumbles to himself. Volganice sees the man press his gun toward his head, and reaches out telepathically, to rip the gun toward him. He needs one of these fancy militia pistols. Aleksei follows Khotek, still shaking his head and now muttering foul words in Mierznykovy. Newt cringes a bit and stops, now actively watching aaaand now actively gaping. Hooping cows! Novikov's attempt to snatch the gun is too slow, but Leyna succeeds. Volganice's telekinetic pull is also effective but not strong enough to take the weapon away from the female soldier's hand. Gasparov's reaction to all this is simply allowing the pistol to be taken away while he begins to take careful steps back. "The Five hear us all. In the planet where the gambler loses his soul." Khotek stops as and holds his hand out in Aleksei's path as Leyna takes the weapon away from the man. "He iz obviouzly not actink on hiz own vill...vhy are zhey not detainink him?!?" With the weapon secured, Novikov's next moves continue to take him toward the captain, though he is slower, calmer now - at least somewhat. "Kapitan, you vill stand down," he replies, with little question in his tone for the officer. Leyna scowls fiercely, keeping a tight hold on the pistol as she looks at the other militiamen. "Take him to zee Health Clinic, da? He should not be out like zhis... once he has returned to normal, inform him Novikov and I vill be by to see him tomorrow if possible to discuss the mission zat ve just returned from." She stands next to her comrade, even though she barely reaches his shoulder, eyes flashing dangerously. Aleksei stops and as the Chief speaks, Al listens. Then he shrugs and replies. "Yes, can see that. Well, they should be detaining him now. After all, he appears to be disarmed." Al points to Novikov. "See? Looks like the Kapitan there is about to be detained, like I said." Volganice is shrouded in red for a moment, then reaches up to scratch at one pink-tinged cheek, shrugging absently. The cane is pressed down on the hard surface of the tarmac, watching the strange event as it winds down. Gasparov's unit begins to close in on him, but there is no need. "Did you hear the children laughing?" he asks. "No one did. They are gone." This is the last thing he says before dropping down unconscious upon the ground. IN KHOTEK’S MIND: A whisper in your mind: "They hide in the walls..." Khotek simply nods. "I vonder vhat zhat vaz about," he says as he reaches into his pocket for his datapad. "I have a feelink zome zhinkz vill be happenink...but zhat iz obvious." He quickly begins to press buttons on his datapad as the officer falls. "In zhe vallz...." IN NOVIKOV’S MIND: A whisper in your mind: "They hide in the walls..." Novikov stops approaching the captain as he collapses, reaching up to rub the side of his head again, this time with less surprise. "Hoopink rock vill never leafe us alone," he mutters weakly. IN LEYNA’S MIND: A whisper in your mind: "When the moons that cannot be seen align..." Leyna looks once more to the unit, "To zee Clinic. See zat he is kept under close vatch tonight..." Her voice trails off as she gazes around the landing pad, then up at the stars once more. "Vhy vill you not just leafe us alone?" she whispers to no one imparticular, her face pressing into her hands once more. The group of soldiers picks Gasparov up with a few nods towards Leyna. They promptly carry him off the pad. Category:Classic Ungstiri logs